


Lord and Lieutenant

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, PWP, Teasing, canon mixed with modern AU, i actually wrote something with not a single plot point at all, straight-up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: Just what the tags say. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  Enjoy, and feedback always appreciated. <3





	

James shoved Thomas up against the wall in front of their bedroom, pulling his own shirt off in-between urgent kisses. Thomas’s heart sped up, body becoming heated as James’s hands forced their way up his shirt, peeling it up to his collarbone. Thomas flung it off. Already James was kissing his smooth chest, laving his tongue over Thomas’s nipples and tracing the contours of his muscles. It sent pleasant chills running up and down Thomas’s arms as he sifted his fingers through the thick reddish hair and pulled encouragingly. James was down to his stomach. He nipped gently with his teeth and Thomas moaned. James’s hands moved around to his bare back, pushing up to his shoulder blades and racking his fingertips down again.

“Oh yea,” Thomas panted out. He gave James’s hair a harder tug and this time James resurfaced, looking half wrecked already. He smashed his lips against Thomas’s. Thomas let his head thump against the hard cool wall. James forced his tongue inside and Thomas opened wide for him, his own hands wandering down to the front of James’s pants. He palmed his crotch and moaned at the hardening bulge he found.

James angled his head, nipping and sucking on Thomas’s lower lip and the corners of his mouth. They shared a more gentle makeout for a few moments, each catching their breath, before James went down on his knees and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Thomas’s pants. He smiled at Thomas’s erection through his boxers, planting kisses over them.

“Yes please,” Thomas moaned, digging his fingers deeper into the back of his lover’s beautiful hair. James pulled down his boxers. Thomas watched his face as James looked at his cock, jade eyes half-lidded, lips wet and red.

“Mmm look at that,” he said, biting his lip. Thomas hummed deeply and thrust his hips forward, taking his cock in hand and offering it.

James opened his mouth and took him, lips closing over his engorged head and sealing themselves over it. His tongue found Thomas’s slit and Thomas jerked, a wave of heat flooding him. A slur of curses followed as James took his time, sucking on his head, then pulling off to kiss it until Thomas was completely stiff, balls aching pleasantly. 

Thomas closed his eyes momentarily. James’s palms came over his ass and squeezed. Thomas opened his eyes and looked down to find James looking up at him.

“You’re so fucking amazing,” Thomas whispered, overcome with how utterly lost to him James was, the lust thick in his eyes. He slid his tongue all the way down Thomas’s shaft, cheek sliding against it as he went.

“Just like that,” said Thomas, running a hand almost absently up and down James’s well muscled arm. He glanced over at it, at the way the freckles looked as he dragged his fingers over them. So many beautiful little spots of brown-orange his lover had. When they were in bed--and sometimes when James was sleeping--he would often study them, connecting dots and noting clusters here and there, like stars.

Now they looked positively sexy, the clusters growing thicker the further up James’s arm his fingers traveled; over his shoulder, palm touching James’s cheek as it hollowed out when at last James took his shaft down.

He pulled off halfway and repeated the motion, hollowing out his cheeks so Thomas could feel it. Thomas shuddered, knowing he his cock was beginning to leak. He thrusted gently, desperate for more. James moved a hand from his ass to his cleft, index and middle fingers trailing down along the warm crevice there until they found their mark.

James pressed gently and Thomas’s throat went dry. Before he could mention it himself James pulled away from him and produced a bottle of lubricant. He coated his fingers with it and found Thomas’s rim again, taking his cock back down at the same time. The sudden cool air against his cock when James had pulled off and then the heat from his mouth again made Thomas moan loudly. 

James teased his rim mercilessly, pushing and circling over and over. He used more lubricant, until Thomas’s cleft was nearly dripping before finally plunging a finger in. Thomas shuddered once more, fingers coming to dig into his hair. He contracted against the invasion then stuttered out a sigh. James eased his finger in and out, not letting up on Thomas’s cock all the while. He took Thomas down until his nose just brushed the hairs against Thomas’s balls. It was the best he could do without using both his hands to hold against Thomas’s thighs to push in deeper.  
Thomas certainly wasn’t going to complain.

He couldn’t have if he wanted to. In fact there was very little he could do against this sexual onslaught besides love every minute of it. He knew what James intended and it thrilled him, but even so he asked the question just to hear the reply:

“Will you make me come, just like this?” 

James pulled off his cock and rolled his tongue over the slit, looking up at him as Thomas moaned again. A devlish grin broke over James’s face.

“Fuck yes I am,” he slurred out, voice ragged.

With that he inserted a second finger inside Thomas.

“Oh, huuuuh,” was all Thomas could manage in response. He swayed rhythmically as James opened and stretched him and made his cock ache all at once. Everything was wondrously hot and sweaty and the wall behind him felt good and cool. James wiggled his fingers fiercely inside him without warning and Thomas instantly felt the pressure building.

“Oh god James,” he warned.

James took his other hand and placed it against the side of Thomas’s balls, bracing himself as he now rolled his head, fucking over Thomas’s cock with his mouth.

Thomas’s breathing grew shorter and shorter. James shifted slightly so he could fuck his fingers up inside him and then oh, everything was so blissful Thomas couldn’t think properly. He couldn’t even buck into James’s touch anymore; he just James have his way. He squeezed and pulled James’s hair as he felt his climax roll over him.

“Oh fuck oh fuck…!”

He screwed his eyes shut, mouth going slack, as James ripped his orgasm from him, seed spilling out. He looked down to watch as his come spurted over his lover’s face. James licked and sucked at his cockhead until Thomas was spent, his fingers slowing down.

Thomas felt dazed. He leaned heavily against the wall, catching his breath. A giddy smile fell over his face. He felt like silly putty.

James’s mouth slipped off his cock and his fingers from his ass.

“Come here,” said James, taking his hand and pulling him to the bedroom. Thomas limply followed. James carefully pushed him down on the bed and stripped off the remainder of his own clothes. Thomas groaned at the sight. James’s own cock bobbed before him, hard and thick,with beads of moisture at its tip. But James’s face--oh what a sight it was. James wiped at the come with his hand. Thomas watched, still feeling dazed, as James climbed over top him and deftly slid his fingers back to Thomas’s rim. Thomas spread his legs. James pushed three fingers in with relative ease, slicked with lubricant and come. Thomas’s eyes rolled up in his head.

“You’re amazing,” he mumbled.

James kissed him, his kisses still very urgent against Thomas’s much more languid kisses. But Thomas loved this, loved watching James fully aroused and desperate as he himself had been only moments ago. He loved how flushed James’s chest and neck were, how his orangish freckles stood out even more against his flushed skin as he slipped his fingers out of Thomas and replaced them with his cock.

Thomas wrapped his ankles around James’s back as James fucked him, reveling in the small sounds that continuously escaped James’s lips. Their breaths came out in stifled huffs each time James bottomed out. It didn’t take long, only a couple of minutes, before James sped up and then whimpered. Thomas crushed his body into his own as James went rigid over him and Thomas felt his cock spill.

“That’s it, just like that my lieutenant. My precious lieutenant,” he cooed softly into James’s ear.

James pushed his cock in as far as he could-- once, twice, three times and then Thomas felt his body shudder and go slack. He shifted as he pulled out, lying half on top of Thomas and half on the bed. Thomas glanced down at him. His James was totally wrecked but still managed a smile. 

“My lord,” James whispered into his neck.

 

***

Let me explore  
for undiscovered  
freckles,  
for tiny constellations  
hidden in the sky  
of your skin. Let me  
name them,  
let me invent new  
histories  
for the new heroes  
permanently displayed  
upon you.

~Tyler Knott Gregson


End file.
